


I Won't Give Up

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Judai suffers from mood disorders and ptsd. Sometimes he needs time away and he can disappear for months but that doesn't stop his fiance, Yusei, from living him any less. When Judai comes back after being gone for several months Yusei has a surprise waiting for him.





	I Won't Give Up

Yusei sat down on his stool and began tuning his guitar. It had been a while since he last played so he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his fiance. He hand’t seen Judai in months after the brunette had his last bad episode. 

“Hey, Yusei I know I’ve been gone a while and I know it gets taxing waiting around for me but do you still well, do you still want to marry me?” The brunette made his way over to the man and sat down on a nearby chair turning it so he could rest his elbows on the back. “Yusei?”

The raven looked to his lover and smiled. “Judai, you’re the love of my life. Stay here.” He messed with the strings again and tightened them when he needed to. When he found that the guitar was perfectly in tune he began to strum a melody. “This is for you, Judai. Just listen” 

Judai’s eyes opened wide in surprise. For him? Just what did Yusei have planned? “Yusei, what are you doing?” Yusei gave Judai that smile he loved and continued to gently play.

“When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. There’s so much they hold” Judai’s heart tightened in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile.

“And just like them old stars, I see that you’ve come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?” Yusei looked up at Judai to make sure he was still there. Seeing that he was he continued playing.

“Well, I won’t give up on us even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up,” he strummed the guitar so easily and the words fell out in a rhythm that shook Judai down to the bone.

“And when you’re needing your space to do some navigating, I’ll be here patiently waiting to see what you find,” Yusei’s eyes met with Judai’s and the two both gave a small laugh. Judai had been fond of traveling and he’d often find himself traveling away from Yusei to clear his head when things got bad.

“Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We’ve got a lot to learn, God knows we’re worth it. No, I won’t give up.” Judai felt the warmth wash over him as the words left Yusei’s mouth. It gave him a sense of comfort he didn’t know he needed at that moment and it felt nice.

“I don’t want to be someone who walks away so easily, I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. Yeah, we’ve got a lot at stake. And in the end your still my friend at least we did intend for us to work we didn’t break we didn’t burn we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I’ve got and what I’m not and who I am,” as Yusei held the last note Judai could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he could feel the shivers going through his body. 

“I won’t give up on us even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up. I’m still looking up,” Yusei cared. He cared so much and sometimes music was the only way he knew how to show it and Judai knew this. The brunette couldn’t hold back his tears and they spilled onto his cheeks as his fiance played for him.

“Well, I won’t give up on us. God knows I’m tough, he knows we’ve got a lot to learn. God knows we’re worth it.” Yusei looked to Judai and saw his fiance in tears. He got up from where he sat and walked over to him, placing his hand on the brunette’s knee. He looked to Judai to make sure he was okay and when Judai nodded for Yusei to continue playing the raven strummed his guitar once more.

“I won’t give up on us even if the skies get rough. I’m giving you all my love. I’m still looking up.” Yusei looked into Judai’s watery eyes and tilted his head slightly. “You okay?”

Judai hugged Yusei tightly, Yusei wrapping himself around the brunette. Judai cried in is arms and the sound of the guitar falling to the floor could be heard. 

“I’m here for you always, Judai.” Yusei tried to reassure his fiance that everything would be okay. Judai sat up and looked at Yusei.

“I love you, Yusei.” The two sat together holding each other until the sun went down. The couple had been through some rough times but they knew they’d make it through anything. As Judai smiled at Yusei with his big goofy grin the couple knew they’d be okay and that sometimes it’s the smallest gestures that can make the darkest of skies go away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz


End file.
